Sasuke's Many Affairs
by sasukeXnarutoXitachiXgaara
Summary: Sasuke gets caught up in some affairs. One guy turns to two and it keeps adding up. From there his life begins to fall apart.   Please tell me what you think. This is a OOC story. Yaoi  boyXboy  dont read if u dont like


HEY! My first time writing a fan fiction story. So tell me what you think and if I should continue the story. Okay? So I hope enjoy reading this.

The sky was grey and emotionless. The sun hiding from humanity. Rain falling as though God was crying. And I walk down this lonely street, heading to a "friends" house. Well I wouldn't consider them a friend or a girlfriend/boyfriend. Maybe a friend with benefits? Yeah something like that.

I am quite the sinner you see. I already have a boyfriend. So, going to see a friend with benefits would mean I'm cheating. But, the guy I'm going to see, I just can't refuse him. Nor can I refuse my delicious boyfriend.

But, I guess I could be considered a prostitute as well. I get paid for it because I work at a bar. I sell my body. My boyfriend doesn't know I work at a bar. He thinks I work at a store in the shopping mall. I wish I could tell him but, it would break his heart. And it would also break mine to see him leave. I can't even remember how I got myself in this mess.

Thinking to one's self sure helps time pass by. I'm already at his house and drenched. Any way I walk up to the door and ring the door bell 5 times. Ringing it 5 times tells him that I'm here. I hear some shuffling inside the house and a big bang. I hear the tumblers of the locks working to unlock the door and the door swings open. This reveals a very sexy guy I must say.

Gaara. He stands in the door way, looking down on me smiling. He was breathing very heavily, probably from running around inside. His blood red hair, he started dying it awhile ago, hanging in his face. Giving him that very messy sexy look which I love so much. He swishes his hair to the side to show his brilliant teal eyes. Teal eyes that trap you just like a spider traps a fly in its web. I was caught at first glance at them. They are so hypnotizing, you just can't look away. Then you have his tall slender body which looks way better when he isn't wearing clothes. Not that I'm saying he doesn't look good in what he wears. The clothes he buy flatter him amazingly. He was wearing a black v-neck tank top and some white skinny jeans. The tank top was loose and the skinnies were the super skinny jeans. So, they most likely hugged his perfect round ass.

"Well? What are you doing out there in the rain? You're going to catch yourself a cold. Come in!" he said while pulling me into his house.

I stepped into his house or should I say a pig pen. His house looks like a tornado hit it. There were clothes all over the floor. Trash bags piled up near the door. It looks like he really doesn't care what his house looks like. As usual, I should expect this. I mean I have been seeing him for a month now. Well, whatever, I'm used to it.

"You coming sexy?" Gaara says sexily.

"Oh bet I am" I reply with a little tease in my voice.

I walk into his bedroom and sit down onto his bed. His bedroom looks perfectly clean, unlike the rest of the house. His room is very unique. His walls are black with neon blue, green, orange and purple splatter paint all over his wall. His carpet was a plain color red. Nothing special about it. He had a king sized bed. King sized! Wicked big, enough room to mess around. If you know what I mean. His comforter and sheet set was the same as last time, zebra print. I wonder if he ever cleaned them after last time. There was quite a mess for just two people. It looked like entire group of people were there. Hope he hasn't been holding it in too long.

"Well we gonna get down to business or what? I have to meet Naruto somewhere soon." I say seriously. Even though sex isn't that serious. Or is it? I have no clue.

"Yeah, yeah. I just need to find the lube, Sasuke." He said. He sounded a little contorted. Like he was constipated or something.

"Okay! I'm just gonna get myself ready then." I yell back to him.

I sighed and started to take off my tight black shirt. It's a pain to get off. I don't know why I keep wearing it. Anyways, I don't want to get cum on this shirt. That would mean bad news with Naruto. I unhooked my red and black studded belt, unbuttoned my red skinnies and pulled them down to the floor. My boxers, for some reason, are custom made. Naruto got them for me. They have the Uchiha fan symbol on them. My families crest. Apparently in the medieval time my family was royalty around this area. It's still like that. Everywhere I go people always know who I am, what my name is or who my brother is. To be honest it gets really annoying after awhile. But that's just me, I have no idea what my brother thinks about this. Well, I'm already now and now I need to get in the mood. Masturbate? I guess. It's not really my thing. I have done it a couple times but that was before I became a prostitute. Well I could at least get myself hard. I mean, I'm almost there. Just looking at Gaara starts to get me horny. Same with Naruto.

I grab my little "Uchiha" and start to pump. My breathing started to pick up and I started moaning. Man this still feels good even though sex feels better. I pumped a few more times and I was hard. It was also throbbing. I have to hold it in this time. No Cumming too early. Last time I was with early, I came too early. I had to suck him off and deep throat him. Trust me deep throating is not fun. I have done it more than once. I'm used to it but, it's still not fun. Now where did I put my mints? I read online that sucking on a mint before giving head gives the guy a tingly feeling. I want to try it out on Gaara. To see if Naruto would like it. Ah! There they are. I found them on the floor at the edge of the bed. They must of fell out of my pocket. I popped an Altoid out of the case and started sucking. Mints always gave me tingly feelings and sometimes it felt like it was burning my mouth. But, they are still good and I really like them. I heard some a bang in the bathroom and knew Gaara knocked over something again. He is such a klutz. He came running out of the bathroom with a big bottle of cherry scented lube.

"About time you got back." I say with a grin.

"Sorry If I made you wait. It was just so hard to find this. I have to hide the cherry scented one from my boyfriend or he will know I'm sleeping around." He said rubbing the back of his head blushing.

"It's okay you just have less time now for making me wait." I say sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh just perfect. How am I supposed to make you cum that fast?" he says sighing.

"Well I'm already hard so that should help." I say giving him my usual sexy smirk.

"Well let's get started then, shall we." he said chuckling a little.


End file.
